A popular method for sequencing proteins (such as, for example, in proteomics applications) involves enzymatic digestion (trypsin, chymotrypsin, etc.) of a large protein into smaller peptides and subsequent MS sequencing of the smaller peptides.
In view of the difficulties of the prior art process, what is needed is a method that provides for the convenient and rapid quantification of proteins. The present invention provides such a method.
The present invention may be used in place of the enzymatic digestion process, and embodiments of the present invention lead to high-throughput strategies that involve predictable fragmentation of proteins in a mass spectrometer into smaller pieces that can be ultimately sequenced quickly and easily.